Angel Of Darkness
by waterrain
Summary: AU: Duo is the Angel of Darkness and Quatre is the Angel Of Mercy. Duo and Quatre are sent on an Assignment to earth to Japan at a school to help the students. Look inside for a better summary Thank you. Please read and review.
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing/AC Thank you

-Duo Maxwell-

Duo Maxwell has been has called Angel Of Darkness, but the human's do not know Duo is an angel.

Duo has long brown hair that goes to his waist in a huge braid, Violet color eyes, Slight tan, Slender, a bit short and Currently 15 years old in human years.

Duo Maxwell is a new student from an unknown school and makes people change, but in a good way.

Duo is really just an Angel with beautiful pitch black wings and The helper of death.

Duo Angel Of Darkness.

-Quatre Winner-

Quatre has blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a slim body and a pretty face.

Quatre he is the Angel Of Mercy, he helps a little bit, but mainly finds love.

**Chapter One: Mission Assigned**

**Duo Maxwell Angel Of Darkness: **

I'm an Angel, but I'm the angel of darkness. Why you wonder it is because unlike the other angels I cuss, but well I do not use the lords name in vain for I'm an angel, I'm more of a fighter than a peace maker, and also my wings are pitch black like the moonless nights.

My wings are black for unknown reasons, but also I happen to be a helper of death. Well I have always been called Angel Of Darkness mostly because I'm the helper of death.

Death is not a bad thing, for when you are very old you might want to fall asleep forever to rest from all the pain you have felt. Death can be painful example by being killed by your loved one or one whom you had trusted with all of your heart. Death can be peaceful like dying in your sleep.

I can be a bit mean and I hang out with Quatre he is the Angel Of Mercy. Well I look at the other angels to see them smiling happily and well damnit it all I'm not very happy at all.

I have seen so much hate, Cruelness, Unhappiness, Sadness, Pain, and suicide deaths lately it has gotten worse. The worst is in Japan and what they really do need is some angels. Why, because their is no angels stationed their because Japan use to be the one with the least amount of deaths. Well deaths are in the raising in Japan and since I help death I get to see the earth up close and personal.

Yeah and did you know their is at least one angel in each state hidden among those humans on earth. Jeez humans are lucky and they can do whatever they want. Well we still have angels up in heaven. Japan needs some Angels badly and guess what. I'm going and so is Quatre...

When we go we will be in our human forms. Just our wings will be hidden. I think of the earth and of how sad it is at times. Since I have to be the one to help people when they die, I help them cope with their death, some human's say to me "I'm happy to see such a beautiful angel.", some human's say to me "I wish I had met you on earth", and others cry wishing that they had heard my words on earth then they would of tried to be better.

I do not pity humans for they would not like to have pity. I remember once I had asked the higher up on whom my mom and dad were.

They had said to me "Your mother and father were fallen angels. You duo are not like them for you can choose what you want to be. They had left you on the steps of heaven we could not turn a mere baby away."

Well I'm an angel, I have not fallen, but yet I have black wings. I'm the only one with black wings, but I guess it is suited for the helper of death. Heh I like my black wings and they are pretty. No one made fun of me for my soft black wings. Taunting would have most likely happen on the earth about people not being the same.

Humans just need to understand that if they were all the same that they would be boring as heck. Hump the mortals would not ever understand that and if they do it would be hundreds of years from now. I was never a human and all that.

I sigh aloud as I got yet another call by death to help.

Death is a female, like a sister to me to be honest. Her real name is Rain, but prefers to be called death. Rain has long silky black hair in layers to her waist and Violet eyes. She is tall around about 6'0, well built yet slim, skin pale as the snow that falls upon the earth. She currently has on a light weight long sleeve black dress, has on the black robe, black gloves, and black tennis shoes. Rain changes in styles of clothes and only wears black. Her wings are pure white, but just makes it appear to be black wings to the human's.

Death rolls her eyes at me and said "Duo you dough head hurry up already. Day dreaming still?"

I walked over to death and asked "Why tennis shoes with a dress?"

She with a glare and said "I felt like it. Don't question me."

I said smartly with a grin "Don't question death."

Death glared at me and said "That get's so bloody lame after a while. So shut up Duo."

Shoot Death is pissed off at me. I guess I used that pun one too many times and the I saw Quatre talking to the other angels. I just want to be lazy, but no I have to be Non-Lazy for now.

Death said "Duo now since your going to earth soon to watch over the people in Japan as being a student in a 'Human' school. You know the rules. Now say them Duo."

Death see's me as a little brother and she looks 17 years old human, but she is way older than that.

I rolled my eyes and said "Do not scare the little humans with the wings. Do not kill the humans even when I'm highly pissed off. Do not drive the human's to the nut house. I must act like a human. "

Death added with a smile "You can fight, but no killing."

I said lightly "I leave that to you. Ouch I was just kidding for it just happens to the humans and most of all not your fault. Earth is not perfect and such."

So after that little chat and yep I had to go down to earth with Quatre. When we finally got to the earth and yes we hid our wings with our powers.

I said "Okay what now Quatre."

Quatre says "Good thing I listen. Okay a angel is setting us up. The angel will be Destiny."

I asked with a slight smirk hoping to tick Q-Bee off "Why?"

Quatre answered while rolling his eyes " I don't know why and before you ask the angel is a guy."

I said "Oh yeah rain already told me, Sorry I forgot."

I was just acting like a ditzy person because I was bored. I know who the angel was and all other such stuff. Well turns out I will be going to some Co ed school named "Meji". Weird Short name, but oh well.  
Quatre will be going to some private school to help out where the boys make the girly boys cross dress. I feel bad for Q-Bee and I had a plan that would work.

The angel Destiny sets us up a house, All kinds of clothes, Gave us some money, Says he'll pay for the house bill, but told us to get a job to pay for food.

The Angel of Destiny told us "I have to check up on you two daily….Yes Duo?"

I decide to say to the angel of Destiny "You know I could get a striper job."

The angel slaps his head and mutter "Duo angel of darkness one thing DO NOT BE A WHORE, but since it's just taking off clothes you can be a striper, But do not be a whore by giving your virgin body to a lot of people."

I said cheekily with a smirk "What do you take me for...Wait do not answer that. I won't whore myself around, BUT I'll be a striper. Remember I'm such a tease. Oh and your name is strange since you're a guy. Humans say 'Destiny is such a bitch'."

The Angel of Destiny just left muttering something he flipped me and yes the Angel Of Destiny flipped me off. Oh man sweet I finally ticked Destiny off. I know that I can cook, but man Q-Bee can not even boil water.

Quatre decides to try out for a job at a vet place for calming down the animals and yes he got the job.

Quatre said in a happy voice "Duo Imagine Human school in two days. Today is Friday."

Quatre was always wondering what humans do in their lives and yes Q-Bee was born an angel.

I stated "Japan school is opened Monday-Saturday."

I know about human school the good and the bad, but Quatre did not know about the schools.

Quatre said with a smile "Well Monday is the best day to start off on."

I said in a dazed sort of way "Yeah."

Quatre asks with an eyebrow raised "Duo are you really going to be a stripper?"

I said with a grin "Maybe. I have to decide."

Quatre just says "Okay Duo just do not have sex with a lot of people."

I said with my eyes narrowed "I'm proud of being a virgin. I'm such a tease...Good thing that I'm strong and totally kick ass."

Quatre states to me "You Duo Angel Of Darkness is the only angel that cusses."

I smirked and said "Q-Bee I'm proud of that fact. Oh, but I know I make the Angel Of Destiny cuss."

Quatre sighs and said "I figured as much. Will the world be able to handle you Duo?"

I said "Maybe, OR Maybe not."

Quatre said while sighing "Please, Duo do try not to break any of the rules..."

I nodded and said "I run and hide, but I do not tell a lie"

Quatre was telling me all about how he use to ask around about animals. Yes Q-Bee knows a lot about animals since he asks the people who use to live on the earth.

I know how to cook since I use to watch and Death would use a excuse about me needing to learn about humans. I use sometimes wish I could know about how it would feel like to live on the earth. Now here I'm and I feel sort of worried about Quatre. I decided to go out for a walk and see the private school that Q-Bee will have to go to. I smirked to myself and decided to see the seen to be class mates of my friend. I'm to going to make sure that they don't mess with him.

I'm not going to scare them…I'll make them have weird dreams about an angel that will hurt them if they mess with the new student. I made sure I was hidden and no one saw me at all.

**Chapter Two: A Little Help From Destiny**

**Quatre Winner Angel Of Mercy: **

**Duo was out of the house for a long while and I'm starving. I know that I can not cook at all after all I have never ever seen human food before. I hope that Duo would return soon after all I want to eat real human food not my burnt food. **

**I saw the Angel Of Destiny appear in the dinning room.**

**Destiny is a male with long golden hair, Ocean like eyes, Pale as the snow skin, Tall about six feet tall and slender. He looks about 17 years old in human years. Well Destiny is the person who sees the destiny of people, but like he would say there are many different paths for someone to walk. **

**Destiny states "Sadly Quatre The Angel Of Mercy, When either you or Duo is in trouble I will have to come." **

**I was about to ask why, but he said "I'm the one who has to baby sit for you two to make sure you, but mostly Duo do not screw up."**

**I asked nicely "Do you know how to cook?"**

**Destiny rolls his eyes and said with a sigh "Of course I know how to cook. Oh and I'm not going to be a maid."**

**I nearly let my laughter spill when I thought about how Destiny would look wearing a maid costume. **

**He rolled his eyes and decided to not cook by hand, but instead proofed the food out of thin air. I wondered how Destiny did that and decided not to ask. **

**Destiny said "There now you won't starve while Duo is out….Damnit I'll check up on him now. Who knows what trouble he is causing out there."**

**I'm starting to get worried after I ate something and I hope Duo is not hurt.**

_Chapter Three: Looking for Duo_

_**Destiny Angel Of Destiny:**_

I rolled my eyes and wonder to myself how I got this job or rather mission. Oh yeah I was bored and decided not to be so cruel with the humans. Now I have to go to Duo and see what he is doing. That Duo better not be running around in the nude and causing chaos. I found Duo and yeah I had to hide my wings.

I feel the humans staring about with lust at me and I just rolled my eyes. I took down their names and decided to be a 'bitch' to them. Heh that is most likely say Destiny Is A Bitch, but it is not my fault you stare at me. So to me it is pay back and heck I'm fully covered.

I saw Duo and he was walking back to the house. Duo was smirking and then he saw me. I glared at Duo and I was ticked off. Thanks to him I had to make sure Mister I Can't Cook Would Not Die Of Having No Food.

Duo asks while sighing "What did I do?"

I said with my eyes narrowed "You're an ass and that Quatre was starving. I had to cook and I have to baby sit you two."

Duo eyes light up and smirked then said "Hey you could be our maid."

I flipped him off and sneered "Hell no you damn moron."

Duo smiles and said in a childish voice "I made you cuss."

I dragged him back to Quatre and asked Quatre "How the hell do you put up with him? Wait I don't want to know. Bye."

Damn it all to heck and why am I so nice. Note to self yell at Death for setting me up! I hope that they will change the schools and hopefully then I could have some peace.

**Chapter Four: How Destiny Was Set Up**

**Rain Angel Of Death:**

**I set Destiny up and currently almost everyone is betting on when Destiny is going to crack. I smirked and hoped that Destiny will crack soon. Oh and we even bet who Destiny will end up with. Yeah no wonder Destiny even though a male acts bitchy. I hope Duo will do well and be able to help those humans. The Angel Of Fate is a male and hates it when we pick on Destiny. **

**TBC**

A/N: Please review and no flamers please


	2. School Part One: Duo

**Chapter Five: Getting Ready**

**Third Power:**

Duo Maxwell smirks and dumps water on Quatre and says "Wake up time for school."

Quatre woke up shiver and sneers "Duo you are a jerk."

Duo smirk fades and says in a sweet voice "I tried everything else it's your fault your a heavy sleeper. Besides we don't want to be late to the school."

Quatre looks at the clock and says " My Private School will not start for about three hours."

Duo whistles while having wide eyes and said "So an early start for you. The school with a weird name will be starting in three hours."

Duo drags Quatre out of bed and Quatre shivered because it was ice cold.

Quatre asked "Duo did you mess with the temp?"

Duo said "Of course I did."

Quatre glared at Duo and said sneered "I'm the angel of mercy, but you have crossed the line by making the temp of the house cold. Now do me a favor and fix it."

Duo mutters softly " Damn, Q-bee your not a morning person. I'll fix the damn thing."

Quatre went to take a nice hot shower and Duo fixed the temp. Duo was happy that their was no School Uniform and decides to be bouncy, Perky, Cheerful, and cute at school.

Duo thought 'Q-Bee needs to lighten up and have fun...I know find him a human to care about' and then Duo laughs evilly.

Quatre sighs and thought after hearing Duo laugh evilly 'May Duo have mercy on the earth people. and on me..'

Duo thinks 'Oh I'll become a striper Imagine their shock after hearing that I'm a striper! Oh yeah heh.'

Quatre decides to wear black jeans, long sleeve black T-shirt, black socks, black shoes and then looks at Duo and slaps his own head. The school dress code for the private school is to wear all black.

Duo had on a short sleeve tight black shirt, tight black pants, black sock and black boots.

Quatre said loudly "DUO you're not wearing this to school your going to scare the poor humans."

Duo pouts and said "Fine Q-Bee ruin my fun. Hmp I'll wear something girly or black!"

Quatre shudders and said "Not girly Duo...Fine something black I guess."

Duo said mockingly " Oh my, to think I was going to wear a mini skirt."

Quatre mutters "Duo your my friend, but no other angels decided to came because they would not last Three days with you…The Angel Of Destiny does not count since he is not here with you most of the time."

Duo pouts cutely and said "Oh I could have had more play mates."

Quatre says "Your idea of a play mate is dumping water on them."

Duo says " Two Hours before school starts now Q-Bee."

Duo decides to change into a way too long black T-shirt, baggy black shorts, black socks, and black shoes.

Quatre says "Much better Duo."

Duo says "I look awesome and sexy in black.. Should I make them think I'm a manic?"

Quatre says "Please don't Duo and no not like a fire manic...You're so vain"

Duo sighs and says "Fine I'll wear different clothing each day...They might think I'm bi polar. Oh and there is a song that is called Your So Vain."

Quatre says "You love freaking people out so much my friend."

Quatre thought to himself 'Better your friend than your foe.'

Duo smirks and said "Maybe make them think I'm a cute and sexy girl."

Quatre says while "You're so insane."

Duo says "Just living it up Q-bee."

Quatre says "Please do not drive anyone crazy Thank you."

Duo says "I will not screw up the Mission. Never fear Q-Bee."

Quatre says "We are walking to school not flying and school will begin in an hour. So let's go now."

Duo says "Damn hoped we could have fly to school. Oh well let's go."

Duo Angel Of Darkness walked to Meji school which is a public school and Quatre Angel Of Mercy walked to the private school.

**Chapter Six: Yo I'm Duo Maxwell**

**Duo Maxwell Angel Of Darkness:**

**I was walking to that school with that weird name which is Meji. I saw some punk ass humans picking on a little child. That is cruel and I did step in. Yep I kicked their asses and the little child smiled at me and said "Thanks Angel."**

**The little kids ages 1-5 years old can see us really well and the child looked about 4 years old. The bullies were about 15 years old and dang how weak of them to do that, but humans never do make sense. **

**I walked into the office to get my school schedule and I saw a male sitting down muttering angrily. **

**I asked "What is wrong with you?"**

**He looked at me and snorted at me rudely. Should I start a fight or not. I closed my eyes and then I used my powers to know the name of that jerk. Hmm his name is Heero Yuy and same grade as me. I finally got my schelde and a guide his name is Wufei Chang. I wonder how long it will take to piss him off and he looks easy to be ticked off. The teacher told me the names of my classmates.**

**My first class was math and it was time to give them info about myself. I can feel sadness and anger all around me. I have to break it piece by piece. **

**I smiled brightly and said to everyone "Yo everyone my name is Duo Maxwell and I run and hide, but I do not tell a lie. I'm 15 years old. I'm sexy and my dream job is to be a striper. Please note I said striper not a whore. I kick major ass and I'm a lover and a fighter. I'm feisty and play hard to get. I tease and flirt."**

**Everyone as one blinked at me and I put a peace sign up. I was laughing**

**loudly and took a seat. I felt someone glaring at me and it was that boy named Heero Yuy. **

**I grinned and asked "Need a lap dance?"**

**Heero flipped me off and the teacher said while rolling her eyes "Now behave you two."**

**I mouthed to Heero 'Bitch' and he yelled at me in Spanish calling me an asshole.**

**I know Spanish and all other languages in the world. **

**I smiled and told him 'You're a Bitch and an ass.' I told him that in German and he flipped me off. I thought 'Crap I'm suppose to help everyone.'**

**After class some guy pervert decided to try and grope me, but too bad for him he didn't get a chance. I kicked him in the nuts and that dude cried. Okay so I hit him super hard, but hey I don't want to be felt up by a creep.**

**Wufei raised an eyebrow and asked me "Are you bi polar?"**

**I smirked and yet I said in a sugar sweet voice "Being Bi is so much fun twice the fun. "**

**I giggled in an insane way and hugged Wufei. **

**Wufei asked me with concern "Are you on drugs Duo?"**

**I love messing with people's heads and I'm bold too. **

**I rolled my eyes and asked in a polite voice "Wuffie show me to my next class please."**

**Wufei looked like banging his head on the lockers and he muttered to me "You're the one causing the scene."**

**The next class was P.E and then I saw Destiny The Angel Of Destiny.**

**Darn and I guess I'll have to behave or he'll bitch to me about it later.**

**I guess Fate The Angel Of Fate is at that private school where Q-Bee is enrolled at.**

**I just said to them dully "I'm Duo Maxwell and I run and hide, but I do not tell a lie."**

**Damn Destiny is nearly smirking at me and said "Dress in."**

**I was changing slowly and I saw Heero. I had a plan and I do not see Destiny anywhere. I had only my P.E shorts on and I hugged Heero.**

**Heero had wide eyes and I guess he never knew a hug. Then his eyes narrowed and I pull away. I put my shirt on and walked out.**

**When I hug someone I see their past and what I saw was that Heero had a sad childhood. I'll be nicer to Heero and try to help. Now that I think about it I felt waves of sadness, loss of hope coming from him. **

**I saw a pink nightmare and I closed my eyes and opened my eyes. That female is Relena Peacecraft this female is a faker of kindness, but she is not a slut. **

**Damn P.E will be a nightmare and I think Destiny loves being a bitch.**

**Destiny is truly a bitch. **

**TBC**

**A/N: Please Review and I'll post up some more chapters. Please no flamers.**

**Duo's first day of school then it will be how Quatre's first day of school went.**


	3. School Part Two: Duo

A/N: I do not own Gundam Wing A/C.  
----

Chapter Seven: P.e nightmare

Duo View:

Destiny looks pissed off...Oh shit. Is he still pissed off at me? Dumb question... Hm Destiny was glaring at some other people.  
Those dumbass people are very dumb for pissing Destiny off.. I wonder what they did? Oh well and I listened what Destiny was saying or rather yelling "Eight laps and after that fifty push ups!Then fifty sit ups, thirty jumping jacks and quit bitching!It is possible and I'll show you!"

Yep Destiny showed them and a lot of people were gaping.

I heard some whiapering "Our new P.e teacher is sexy, fast, strong and this is the best."

I thought while groaning quietly 'Damn humans are so dumb. DOn't say that while he is here and say that out of hearing range.'

I looked at Destiny and he looked mad...Lesson learnt humans Destiny doesn't want to be lusted for.

After doing all the laps, push ups, sit ups and jumping jacks. Destiny gave us some more laps and push ups. Everyone was tired and Destiny flatly said "Free Time and get up." Even I feel a bit tired and I was cursing Destiny in my head.

Destiny was not sweating at all and stated "I did all that too, but I'm not whining."

The people whispered "Sexy teacher, but he is not in a good mood..Should I screw him..Hmm."

I felt like slaping my face because Destiny looks even more pissed. Destiny stated "Quit talking about me in front of me honestly. I'm not married so that is not it."

I was glad for we still have free time and Destiny said "Okay dress back in and Duo stay after."

I was back in my normal clothes and I stayed after class.

Destiny sighs and said "Duo humans are total sinners and I hate them looking at me with lust. It makes me sick and yes I feel like bitching at you. I'll get use to it, but you take your sweet time."

I gulp and said "Okay jeez talk about pressure..Go easy on the humans please..."

Destiny rolls his eyes and said flatly "Whatever and get to class. Here is a note."

I walked away and read the note.

To: The Teacher That Duo Maxwell Has Now

Duo was being a pest and talked with him.

From: P.E Couch Destiny

I rolled my eyes and thought 'Everyone's worst nightmare.' I decided to look at the walls and they are black as night.  
I sigh and looked for room number #124. I found the class and handed the math teacher the note. He nodded and said "This is the new student Duo Maxwell. I'm grinned and said "I ran and hide, but I do not tell a lie. My dream job is to be a striper not a whore!"

I sat down next to Wuffie and he muttered "Your so loud Duo. mutters "No wonder why the P.e teacher wrote that he is a pest."

Chapter Eight: Lunch Time

After class I followed Wuffie to lunch and I had forgot my lunch. I whistled and sensed where Destiny is at. I walked up to Destiny and asked in a nice voice "Do you have any money?"

Destiny thour some money at me and said in a bitchy way "Go away pest."

I said loudly "Thanks."

I went into the lunch and bumped into Heero. Heero glared at me and I was not impressed I have seen more scary glares than that. I decided to be nice and said to him "Your never going to get laid by anyone not even by a whore."

Heero flipped me off again and I grinned then said "Cat got your tounge or does Relena got your tounge? Not that I care."

Heero looks pissed and said coldly "Shut up Duo."

I wonder how did he know my name and oh yeah he is in all of my classes so far. I wonder why Destiny is being so bitchy, oh yeah those humans lusting after him and I guess Destiny does not want to be used as a sex item.

I saw the line moving and said to him "Line is Moving."

Heero repiled "I know that."

I rolled my eyes and stated "Yeah right."

Heero moved up and said "I'm right."

Soon it was my turn to get some food and noticed that Destiny thour me about $200 dollars. I bought a whole box of pizza, Two bags of chips (Plain), a cookie pack (Sugar cookies) and Two sodas (One Mountain dew and the other Pespi). People looked at me with a look of holy shit. I quietly went to the staff room and saw only Destiny.

I asked "Where are the other teachers? You didn't kill them,right?"

Destiny repiled "Shopping for food and no I did not kill them...what is up with all that food? Remember the sin Gluttony?"

I stated "I wanted to share since you gave me money."

Destiny rolled his eyes and looked at the food with distaste then stated "Greasy and unhealthy. Shoo and why not share with your friend Wufei Chang."

I blinked and said "Good idea...wait what are the teachers buying?"

Destiny smirks and asked "Do you really want to know? There buying some healthy food-"

I frowned and asked "Why?"

Destiny laughs and said "I told them, That I only like healthy people."

I laughed and stated "See they are like slaves and I better go before they come back."

I walked to Wuffie and said "Here have half."

Wuffie said "Thanks Duo and where were you."

I smirked and asked in a low voice "You really wanna know?"

Wuffie said "No not really. I don't wanna know."

We ate our food and I thought 'Only three more classes. Science, History and reading.'

Chapter Nine: Stop with the I want you, Be mine, Date me, Be my lover, Be my beloved Destiny Angel Of Destiny View:

I saw the teachers finally coming back, So easy to get what I want and I saw the peaches & Strawberries.

The total of teachers were six, Three males and Three females.

I said to them "Thank you kind people."

First female with shoulder length dark brown hair, medium built, light blue eyes and pale as snow said happily "Your welcome, Your so handsome and thin, but strong. I'm Larua Whitewood and I'm a history teacher."

Second female with short black hair to her neck, light green eyes, medium built and tanned said "I'm Sana Joneson and a history teacher.  
Will you date me? "

Last female with long dark red hair to her waist, dark blue eyes, medium built and pale as snow said with a smile "I'm Rosey Appleberry.  
Wanna be mine?"

They want to be screwed by me, but I don't want to screw them. I hate being lusted for, People tell me I'm good looking, but I just don't want to seen as something to be used. I'm an angel and because of Duo I cuss a lot sort of. I sigh as I remember humans trying to buy me over, try to rape me, try to do anything to do me. People call me bitchy, but I have the right to be bitchy. I sigh and thought 'Both genders want me...'

First male with short black hair, dark green eyes, pale, medium built said "I'm Arie Whitewood and I'm a history teacher. Please be my lover."

Second male with short black hair, dark blue eyes, medium built, tanned said sweetly "I'm Kenna Appleberry and I'm a science teacher.  
Please be my beloved? I feel safe and warm around you. "

Third male with short dark red hair, light blue eyes, medium built, pale said "I'm Tommy Joneson and I'm a reading teacher. Please be mine?"

Most Humans feel safe, warmth, kindness, beauty, lightness from angels. I had all of that and I can be mean yet be nice. I tell the truth even if it hurts. I hope Duo will not fail for I might go crazy because of all the lustful looks. I hate being looked at and my best friend Fate he know how it feels, but does not show any anger.

I sigh and said "Thanks for the peaches and strawberries."

I will try my best not to hurt anyone too badly. I just want to go back to heaven and there would be no more lustful stares. 

Chapter Ten: What is wrong?

Duo View:

I felt bored and time passed by quivkly. School is so boring... Wow Destiny looks sad I never knew he could look so sad.  
I walked over to Destiny and asked "What is wrong?"

Destiny repiled "Lustful humans, begging to fuck me and I'm tired of it. I hate it, I feel like I'm just seen as a sex object on earth.  
Do I really look that way? Later, Duo."

I shouted "You think you could say all that and walk away from me-"

Destiny is gone and I wonder where, but I'm going to change the school one way or another. Destiny is like a friend and stuff. Who should I start with first?

-  
A/N: Please review and to those who reviewed Thank You.

Okay here is a little something:

Destiny Angel Of destiny- He is handsome, Strong, Very thin and lusted after by almost all humans no matter the gender. It is a blessing yet a curse. He is a born angel and his best friend is Fate. He likes healthy food and no junk food. He is a bit bitchy, but how can he not be.  
He is moody, but he can be nice. Destiny deep down is sad and just wants to be loved not lusted for.

Next Chapter you will see Q-Bee and Fate. Wonder what will happen? Please review and thank you. 


End file.
